Such a Good Boy
by AvaTheDarkLord
Summary: Kouta's taunted as the 'King of Virgins' among the residents of the Kasumi House... well that is until Taga Atsushi walks in on him, with two fingers up his ass, and a hand round his dick... Woopsies?


_**A/N: I'd just like to point out the age of consent is 13 in some area's of Japan. Thus since this is set in Japan, it's**_ _ **not**_ _**underage. There's barely any information online for this series and the manga was pretty empty on info too. Kouta, as far as I can tell, is 15 maybe 16 while Taga is 19? Ish? That's what I could find.**_

 _ **I've er...this is my first attempt at smut. I wrote it on my phone because holy hell if someone walked in while I was writing this I'd have died. Ermm...hope it's not too shit. Erm yay my first smut attempt…**_

 _ **The 'after credits' for episode 2 *dies* Taga says Kouta is the King of Virgins. XD I feel like I just need poor Kouta to get laid.**_

 _ **-Cough- Edit right here… erm Episode 3 was not okay. MY POOR BABY KOUTA CRIED. But damn his eyes are beautiful. Also da faq are Taga and Kouta after Kaho for? She's got her 10 year old like geez back the hell off my new fave ship.**_

 _ **_ Edit 22/08/16: I put the series of Hiatus after episode 5 because we're moving house, so sorry if this contradicts anything later on in the series... _**_

 _ **I realised this is probably pretty dubcon or...ye..but It was intended to be con...oh well…**_

 _ **28/12/16: Note: Just found this omg… I gave it a quick re-read and noticed some typos but I was too lazy to sort them… and now I've lost them… I'll edit them when I re-find them :') Joy…**_

 **Kouta Shinohara.**

He wasn't exactly the most… outgoing of people.

For a High School freshman, he was shy, and rather reserved, despite his height and rather cute looks, if only he didn't hide behind his hair. Then again, without the fringe to hide behind, the teen could very easily pass as a girl, with his large doe eyes, a brilliant shade of green. The boy, nearly sixteen years of age, was one of many residents in the Kasumi House, a (generally high school) dormitory. Inhabiting room one, Kouta was one of the longest serving tenants, despite his young age.

Like most weekends, the antisocial teen found himself locked away in his room, after all, the nervous greenette only really got along with Chiaki even if she did constantly taunt the poor boy about his apparent lack of sexual experience.

The only one, other than Chiaki, that Kouta managed to get along with, was Taga Atsushi, the college freshman, just over three years older than him, in room five, who again, taunted him as 'The King of Virgins.' The student was rather a mystery, though the two headed the same way to their school's, so they were in each other's presence most days...or rather, Kouta struggling to keep up with the speedy teen, as the two traveled.

The day was rather hot, so most of the Kasumi House had taken to enjoying the weather outside. Kouta hadn't. The teen felt awkward around large groups, and his attire wasn't exactly summer friendly. Among that reason there was also another, one that took the form of a slowly forming tent in the tight green jeans he had on.

It wasn't like he _**wanted**_ a hard on at a time like this, he'd been trying to study, but his thoughts had simply gotten _too carried away_ , mixed with the heat, it had just happened, and now he was left aroused, and alone.

Kouta blushed heavily, despite being alone in his large room. Even if he was a virgin like Chiaki and Taga taunted him to be, the boy was not naive to his own needs, even if he rarely indulged in them. Biting his lip, the teen gave a hefty sigh, knowing his straining erection wasn't going to go away by itself, or rather, anytime **soon** at least.

Moving to lay back against the wall of his room, Kouta made no haste in reaching for the buttons of his jeans, knowing it was safe to do such a thing, he was the only one in the house anyway. Quickly undoing the button on the light colored jeans, the boy gave a sharp tug on the trousers, yanking them down to his knees before stopping. As quick as the jeans had been pulled down, Kouta discarded his shirt, launching it over towards his bed, where it landed in a messy heap.

Shirtless, the awkward teen moved one hand up his stomach, fingers leaving a tickling sensation in their wake. Shivering, the teen resisted the urge to squirm, and persisted, dragging his fingers higher. Once he reached his chest, two fingers slowly took a hold of his left nipple, twisting and squeezing the slowly hardening nub, while his other hand palmed his hard on through his underwear, stifling a gasp, as he did. Biting his lip, to keep his voice under control, the teen gave a hard yank on the nipple, gasping again, in slight pain, slight pleasure. His other hand finally slipped into his underwear, reaching to wrap his fingers around the base of his erection, letting out a quiet moan of relief as he did.

"Nmfh, oh- God." Kouta whined. For a few moments, he sat, hand wrapped tightly around himself, fingers pinching his left nipple with enough force to have him in shallow breaths, any harder and the teen was sure he'd cry.

Eyeing the large mirror in the opposite corner to the room, Kouta took in the sight of himself, face flushed a dark shade of pink, lips slightly parted, fingers dancing over himself, teasingly, disheveled hair sticking to his face, due to the heat. Kouta barely managed to suppress another gasp, before he began to move. Hand switching from his left nipple to his right, adding the same amount of pressure and abuse to the hardening, pink nub as he had to the other. The hand wrapped around his aching cock moved upwards to the tip, slowly, fingernails digging into the underside of his erection as he did, causing him to knock his head against the wall behind him, at the sudden feeling of stimulation, in one of his most sensitive spots.

Giving a soft groan, Kouta stopped his hand at the tip of his hard member, moving his thumb to brush over the slit. Kouta jerked, forward, a louder moan spilling from his lips. The fifteen year old bit his lip even harder to suppress the noise, even if he was the only one in the house, until the metallic tang of blood began to assault his tastebuds. Flicking a tongue out, the teen ran it over his cut lip, wrinkling his nose at the taste. Kouta cursed mentally at his sensitivity, and the wanton sounds he'd been failing to contain, while brushing his thumb once again over the tip of his straining hard on.

With flushed cheeks, Kouta removed his hand from his nipple, the other still firmly handling his erection. Slowly he traced his hand up further, up his neck before placing it on his lips. Pausing briefly, Kouta properly pulled his cock from his underwear, kicking them off, as well as the jeans that had been around his ankles, before opening his mouth slightly, pushing his finger into the warmth.

With more access to his member, now, Kouta began to slightly bob his head, sucking on his index finger, slowly, while his hand began to move up and down his aching dick, fingernails dragging along the sensitive skin, once more, tongue twisting around his finger.

For a few minutes, Kouta remained at a slow pace, sucking on a single finger, which coincidently was muffling his voice, until he began to increase his pace, gradually, adding a second finger to his mouth, struggling more to contain his groans, as his hand stopped around his erection, squeezing the member harshly.

Twisting his tongue around around the two fingers, Kouta gave a sharp suck, biting down slightly into the two, causing a jolt of pleasurable pain to travel down his spine, before removing them from his mouth

Satisfied, the student moved forward into his knees, hand moving from his cock, to rest on the floor, balancing him up, causing him to give a pitiful whine at the loss of contact with his erection. Taking a few steady breaths, Kouta moved his free hand around to his ass, his saliva covered index finger reaching to prod his tight entrance experimentally. Kouta couldn't help another gasp that spilt from his lips, due to the wet, slightly cold feeling of his finger against his tight hole. With a shudder, Kouta moved his finger forward, against the resistance of his tight, virgin ass. He'd never managed to pluck up the courage to try anything regarding his behind, and so the slightly abnormal, uncomfortable feeling that accompanied his slowly transgressing finger had Kouta whine again.

"Oh… it's s-...hmpf…. Tight!" Kouta managed to gasp, pushing his finger further, until his knuckle rubbed against his opening. Kouta paused for a moment, allowing himself the time to adjust to the foreign feeling he was experiencing. Wriggiling his finger, in an experimentation of curiosity, Kouta's back arched slightly, as he let out one of his largest moans yet, his arm holding him up felt weak. With a shaky gasp, Kouta began to pull the finger back out, stopping just before his fingertip exited his ass. Waiting for another second, Kouta couldn't help his wavering thoughts, before roughly shoving his finger forward one more, letting out an unexpectedly loud groan at the feeling. For a moment the teen was sure he could feel someone's eyes on him, despite being hidden away in his room, in the empty dorm house.

Kouta slowly began to pump his finger within himself, giving small jerks and gasps every so often, at the feeling. For a bit it remained this way, until Kouta paused, removing his finger completely, placing his second coated finger to his behind. With a surge of courage, Kouta pushed the two fingers in, together, muscles clenching around the intruding objects.

"Oh it's...it's even tighter!" Kouta whined in distress, slight pain present in his gasping voice, eyes falling shut, under his fringe.

"O. But it- it feels so- so goo-d!" Kouta added, pushing in the two fingers to the knuckles, before twisting them slightly, jolting at the feeling, his free hand jumping to his neglected cock once more, ready to give it the attention it so strongly desired when suddenly-

"Hmf."

The cough felt as though it echoed the entire room to Kouta, it was as though it was a knell, signaling his demise. The tolling of a church bell, the cluttering of the gallows, the hoarse cry of a dozen ravens.

Kouta stiffened in fear. Eyes snapped open, widened in surprise and shock. The teen froze in his compromised position, slowly lifting his head to his doorway. Dread wracked his body, every nerve screamed at him to flee somehow, face burning red.

In the doorway stood Taga Atsushi.

Arms folded, a mixture of a smirk and surprise on his face, exit blocked. Kouta let out a pitiful squeak, of fear and embarrassment, fingers still buried in himself, on perfect display to the college student.

"T-T-Taga-" Kouta managed to choke up, shaking slightly. Taga's face morphed into a more sadistic grin often visible on the man's face when he was scheming. Stepping into the room, and closing the door firmly behind him, the taller male gave a small chuckle, at the sight before him.

"For the King of Virgins, you were making some pretty wanton noises a minute ago." Taga noted, and Kouta's blush depended even further, another strangled squeak fell from his lips. Kouta tried to pull the fingers from his ass, realising his position, however the sudden stimulation, and loss of the fingers had him give another pitiful groan,causing Taga's smirk to widen.

"Ta-Taga- I-Er-" Kouta started, both hands now shielding his erection from the view of the college freshman before him.

Taga simply ignored the boys meak questioning, stepping forward, to fill the gap between himself and Kouta. Once he stood before the shell-shocked teen, he bent slightly, grabbing the greenette's chin, forcing his face up, to look at Taga's, the one place his eyes were trying so hard to avoid.

"Look at you. I didn't know you were such a poor **needy** _little boy._ " Taga taunted, and Kouta tried to cough up an excuse, which in the end, sounded more like a sound of agreement than a protest.

"I was watching you. Through the door, and now you're responsible for this." Taga started, sounding rather pissed, indicating down to his own straining erection, caused by the show Kouta had unawarely put on for the attractive student.

"I- Wha-" Kouta had no idea how to react, still shaken from being caught in such an embarrassing position, however, body still itching to be touched, and the shock of Taga's casual revelations of his voyeuristic experience.

"Since you're responsible, shouldn't you sort it out?" Taga tutted, slightly tightening his grip on Kouta's chin, pressing his thumb down slightly, causing a minor gasp from the teen as Taga's words registered.

Before he could protest, Taga moved forward, his own lips crashing down onto Kouta's in a fit of unrestrained dominance. Kouta could do nothing to react except remaining unmoving, in surprise, as Taga slipped his tongue past the greenette's slack lips, his teeth occasionally nibbling on the set of lips pressed against his own. Kouta finally came to his senses, jolting backwards, away from the student in shock, a thin trail of saliva connecting the two.

"Ta- Taga what are you- I-" Kouta started, voice trembling. With a devilish grin, the college student moved forward once more, swiftly grabbing both of the younger males wrists, moving a knee to press uncomfortably against Kouta's erection, causing the greenette to let out a weak unrestrained whine, and a gasp, having lost control of his hands.

"I said you'd have to take _responsibility_. What don't you understand?" Taga murmured, another sadistic grin adorning his face, increasing the pressure his knee against Kouta's cock, the fabric of his jeans rough against Kouta's sensitive hard on.

"I- but- ah- Taga!" Kouta managed to gasp as Taga switched both the immobile teen's wrists to one hand, his other reaching down to wrap tightly around Kouta's straining, hard erection, causing him to squirm.

"Now, now, Shinohara. Are you going to sort me out or am I going to have to do it another way?" Taga questioned, hand tightening even more, causing Kouta to tear up in both sexual frustration and pain.

"Pl-please Taga-" Kouta groaned, lost in the feeling of Taga's sinfully good touch. The latter gave a wolfish grin, having dominated the situation so quickly and easily.

"Ah, ah, not yet, only good boys get what they want. You've been a naughty boy, causing other people problems, and not resolving them..." Taga teased, his hand giving a final harsh squeeze of Kouta's erection, before letting go, making sure to keep his other hand firmly around the teen's wrists, leaving him under his control.

With his free hand, Taga moved to unbutton his own jeans. Keeping his eyes locked onto Kouta, he slowly managed to undo the item of clothing, before moving to kick them off. Kouta observed, beneath the college student, immobilized, wrists held tightly in one of Taga's hands. Kouta being a antisocial teen lacked physical strength, or at least, enough to overpower Taga.

Taga, whose smirk seemed fixed upon his face, didn't falter, as he continued his starring, reaching up to brush the strands of hair away from Kouta's eyes. They never failed to surprise Taga, even if he'd only seen them properly a few times.

"T-Taga." Kouta complained, squirming at the sudden discomfort he felt, having his face exposed.

" _Shinohara_. I thought you were going to be good for me?" Taga taunted, mocking, finally letting go of the teens wrists. Instantly both hands shot to his fringe, to brush it back over his eyes, but Taga's hands blocked him.

"Leave it." Taga ordered, and Kouta gave a pained look, at complying with such an order. Eventually the unnerving gaze of Taga won out, and Kouta dropped his hands to his sides, still blushing heavily, eyes downcast.

"Come on then, Shinohara." Taga prompted, and Kouta squirmed slightly, knowing what the taller male meant. He'd ended up turned on by Kouta's display, that he'd unknowingly presented to the student, and wanted Shinohara to 'aid' him in 'taking care' of the issue.

Basically Taga wanted Kouta to get him off.

Kouta hesitated. Why was he still here, why had he not bolted the room already? Oh that's right, he was completely naked, and if he ran away, Taga would probably find a way to use this against him.

Scheming was his middle name.

"What are you waiting for?" Taga smirked, knowing the greenette had little choice in the matter. Hesitantly, the younger of the two raised his hands to the waistband of Taga's underwear. Taking a breath, Kouta paused, was he really about to do this? Furrowing his brow slightly, he continued, pulling them down, freeing Taga from the restraining clothing... Yes, yes he was about to do this.

Still slightly mortified at his actions, Kouta freed the elders erection from the confines of his underwear, blush deepening, if that was possible. How was Taga so composed even in a time like this? A time where Kouta wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball of **despair** and hide from humanity for the _rest of his life_.

The younger teen paused after discarding Taga's underwear, if someone had told him at breakfast he'd be kneeling before Atsushi, about to get him off, he'd have probably choked on his seaweed...then again he'd have probably donated it to Kanade...

"What are you waiting for?" Taga questioned, smirking, stood above the greenette, enjoying the power he felt in the unexpected situation he'd landed himself in. Kouta gave a shaky nod and hesitantly placed both his hands around the straining erection before him, though Taga didn't initially react. Not _entirely_ clueless, Kouta closed his eyes. If he wanted to get out of this awkward situation, he'd simply imagine the cock in his hands was his own, and not that of Atsushi Taga. Kouta began to move his hands, one reaching to the base, clenching tightly, while the other moved up to thumb the slit, causing Taga to gasp and shudder, at the stimulation. Witnessing Taga's usually composed mask begin to shatter at his actions, Kouta felt a surge of confidence, and moved forward, wrapping his lips around the top, before taking Taga into his mouth.

"Shi- Shino- **HA** -hara. Your-" Taga managed to gasp, hands threading into the greenish locks of hair, tugging Kouta deeper onto his dick, shuddering again, at the unexpected pleasure he was receiving. He hadn't expected this. A messy, rather mundane handjob, before he fled? That was what Taga expected, but here he was, with Kouta Shinohara, on his knees, stark naked, gagging on his cock, like a wanton slut. It was an appealing sight, one Taga vowed to burn into his memory.

 _ **Utterly**_.

Feeling an unfamiliar emotion, perhaps it was smugness? Kouta was stirred on, by the fact he had finally found a way to break Taga's superiority complex, nipping at the flesh between his lips, tongue swirling and prodding, while moving further down the hard length, until Kouta could feel tears swelling in his eyes. He was certain he couldn't go any further, but Taga seemed not to care, pulling Kouta down further, until his entire length was enveloped by the warmth of Kouta's mouth. Kouta let out a few strangled gags, before Taga released him, and let Kouta resume bobbing his head along his length, dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin as he did, occasionally tounging his slit, causing Taga to gasp and whine, something entirely unexpected of him.

"Shit- _Kouta-_ I'm going to-" Kouta's eyes widened at his name...his first name..gasped by Taga, and before he could pull away, the taller student came, spilling into Kouta's unexpecting mouth. Kouta was pretty certain he wanted to spit it out, but the glare Taga gave him made him freeze.

"Sw-Swallow it Shinohara."

Kouta nodded, and managed to swallow the rather bitter fluid, while Taga came down from post-orgasm bliss..

"That was unexpected...you're rather good at that...for a virgin." Taga smirked, and Kouta remained silent, thighs pressed together, his own hard on pleading to be touched.

"It seems you have earned yourself a reward…" Taga grinned, a wolfish grin that had Kouta gulp.

"Then again..you did get rather _into it_ already…" Taga added, knocking Kouta onto his back, before moving to straddle the smaller male, pinning him to the floor.

"Ta-Taga. Wha-" Kouta was shut up again, as Taga bent down again, lips silencing the shorter greenette, tongue delving past his lips once more, to dominate Kouta's own, gaining a taste of himself on Kouta's tongue. One hand slipped into Kouta's hair, the other trailed down, before slipping behind Kouta's back.

Kouta jerked back, pulling his lips away from Taga, once the darker haired student's fingers began to dance around his opening, rather softly for the unusually vindictive student.

"Ta- I- Not-"

" _Shh_ , Shinohara." Taga ordered, lips moving down once more, to silence Kouta, his fingers reaching back around to tease the shorter male's opening, gently. While Kouta was pretty sure he was beyond nervous, and slightly worried, he couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine, and the quiet gasps he made, urging Taga onwards.

"Oh~? You want this pretty badly, don't you, Shinohara?" Taga taunted, and Kouta managed a weak nod, mind unable to comprehend the situation, but equally knowing he didn't want it to stop, that Taga's teasing was driving him insane. Just as Kouta was sure Taga would give up, the finger teasing him pulled away, and Taga climbed off of Kouta, grinning in...a way Kouta knew he was scheming.

"I have a better idea...You can open yourself up for me. You were getting pretty far yourself earlier, and I think a show like that would be..." Taga left his sentence lingering and gazed down at his slowly returning erection, " _Appreciated_."

Kouta swallowed, and then nodded slowly, mind slightly hazy from lust, and the desire to just be touched. Turning over, from his back onto his knees, once more, the teen rested one forearm on the ground, back arched, to raise his back end, before his other hand slowly returned to his ass, two fingers circling the rim.

"Go on." Taga ordered, casually touching himself as he spectated.

Kouta gave a shaky nod, and delved his fingers in once more. It was still rather tight, the tightness, combined with the wet, warm feeling surrounding his fingers was enough to make Kouta give a weak gasp, carefully stretching himself out, in front of Taga. Maybe it was the fact he was so desperate for release, but Kouta found himself lacking most of the embarrassment he'd been under earlier, and instead wanted Taga in him, as quick as he could, before he exploded.

"Such a good boy...Add another finger." Taga demanded, and Kouta nodded, the praise sending an unexpected jolt of pleasure to his dick before forcing in a third finger. It was tight. Maybe **too** tight. The addition of another finger left a slight burning sensation, a small amount of pain, that ruined the pace the green haired boy had set up, instead causing slow and hesitant thrusts.

"What a good boy. You're so good at this," Taga smirked, and Kouta let out a feeble gasp, unsure as to why Taga's words were affecting him so much.

"You love this don't you? Being praised? I can see it in your face."

Oh. That made sense. Kouta had a praise kink he wasn't even aware of.

Taga moved, up and towards Kouta, grabbing his wrist, the one Kouta was slowly pumping three fingers into himself with.

"Ta-Taga?"

Taga gave no reply, instead, using his other hand to hold onto Kouta's hips, the hand holding the teens wrist moved, applying pressure, and forcing Kouta's hand to move.

"T-Ta-"

Taga continued to ignore the green haired male, instead focusing his attention on moving Kouta's hand, increasing the speed and force of which it moved. Ultimately, Taga was fucking Kouta with the teens own hand, and said male was loving every second of it.

And then it was gone. The intense feeling of having his fingers within himself, leaving him empty. Kouta gave a whine, and Taga simply gave a smug 'hmfp' noise in return, pinning the hand to Kouta's back, before grabbing the other wrist, the one supporting the greenette up. The result was that Kouta was forced to rest his face on the ground, arms pinned on the small of his back, unable to touch himself, his cock practically screaming to be touched, wet fingers cold against his back.

"Now, now, Shinohara. Are you going to beg?" Taga asked smugly, moving forward, so Kouta could feel the tip of his own erection, teasingly against his opening. Kouta, if his mind wasn't so clouded with need, lust, just to be touched, probably would have refused, but he felt as though he was melting, he needed to be touched or he'd melt into nothingness.

"Pl-Please _**Atsushi**_." Kouta begged, feebly wriggling his hips, to gain more contact with Taga's dick, that he was using to torment the shorter male, by circling his rim with it. Maybe it was because Kouta had said his name- first name, in such a wanton tone, that Taga pushed forward, cock forced forward, into Kouta, without warning, or without an ounce of hesitation, accompanied by a shudder and an exhale. Kouta on the other hand, arched his back, giving a muffled exclamation of mostly pain, but some pleasure.

"At-Atsushi- please- be careful!" Kouta whined, weakly attempting to free his hands from where Taga held them, however it proved useless.

"Ko-Kouta." Taga let out a gasp, the heat surrounding him felt incredible, squeezing him tighter, pushing him close, much earlier than he wanted to admit.

"You're such a good boy, aren't you? Taking my like this? Shi-Shit. You're so tight."

Taga let out a few experimental thrusts, at a slowed pace, partly because he didn't want to cum first (and with the way Kouta was squeezing him he wasn't sure how long he could last) and partly because the boy beneath him had asked him to be careful. Taga had forgotten for that instance, that the green haired male beneath him had been a virgin. When Kouta's slight gasps of pain slowly transformed into moans, and attempts to shuffle back, to receive more of Taga's dick, the taller student knew he could increase his pace.

"You looked so hot earlier- through the door- I wish I'd filmed it." Taga muttered, moving his other hand (the one not rendering Kouta's arms immobile,) to Kouta's front, wrapping it around the boy's erection.

Kouta let out a noise, that Taga couldn't describe. It was almost like a moan mixed with a shriek, an intense noise of appreciation, to finally be touched, where he'd been internally screaming to play with, for a while.

"You're such a needy boy…"

Kouta just nodded, panting, and tightening around Taga even more.

"At-Atsushi- please- Ha-Harder."

Taga gave a smug smirk, increasing his pace, and delving deep into the boy, harder, rewarded with gasps and moans of gratitude from the boy.

"I-I-" Kouta gave another sharp gasp, "I- I'm close Atsushi, Please!"

Taga would have replied, if he could find his voice, however, the ginger haired male was lost in his own pleasure, on the brink of orgasm himself, barely holding it back. Still, he refused to come first, and so, he bent his head down, to nibble on Kouta's ear, before giving a shaky whisper.

"Cum then. Kouta."

Kouta lost himself first, giving a loud extended moan, as he came undone beneath Taga, shuddering, toes curled, gasping for breath. The tightness that followed quickly pushed Taga over the edge too, the taller between the two giving a groan of approval before spilling his load into Kouta's ass, not quick enough to pull out- not that he intended to anyway, body tensed as he did.

Kouta relaxed first, slumping down, pulling Taga from his as he did. Taga, feeling a wave of exhaustion, simply slouched down beside him, on the floor, in silence. The two remained like this for a few minutes, while their breathing evened out, in silence. Kouta surprisingly broke it first.

"I- sorry."

"For what?"

"I didn't last very long…"

Taga just blinked, and sighed, not willing to admit the fact he'd only just managed to last longer than the teen.

"It was fine."

"Thank you."

A few more minutes passed, before they finally moved. Taga sitting up first, and Kouta following in suit.

"We should probably get cleaned up."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

Kouta gave an odd fumble with his hands before looking up, eyes for once catching Atsushi's.

"Are we- or was that just- I mean-" Kouta stopped, and simply gave a blush, looking down.

Taga gave a smug chuckle, which made the greenette tense, before he simply nodded, and reached down to place a hand under Kouta's chin, forcing him to look back up at him.

"I strangely wouldn't mind. So yes. If you'd like to, we can."

Kouta let an exhale, in relief, blush deepening at the fact that somehow after waking up a single virgin this morning, he'd now suddenly obtained a boyfriend, an attractive older boyfriend, who dipped his face down, and closed the gap between their lips, to give a quick, yet messy kiss.

"Now. Shower." Taga ordered and Kouta nodded, feeling slight discomfort at the fact he was still stood, naked, with Taga's cum slowly running down his leg.

"Only if you join me." Kouta replied, with a surge of courage. The statement caught Taga off guard for a second, before he nodded.

"Of course."

And thus, the two ended up in the shower, less than 10 minutes later, with Taga buried up to the hilt, in Kouta's ass, the green haired teen held skillfully between the wall and Taga. But neither had any protests to this.

Not at all.

/

 _ **A/N HAHA I LEGIT WROTE THE FIRST HALF OF THIS MAYBE LIKE IDEK HALF A YEAR AGO OR MORE. HONESTLY. DAMN.**_

 _ **But yay first smut complete. Legit… my brain was like HAHA ITS 2:23AM I AINT LETTING U THINK OF ANY OTHER WORDS FOR ASS.**_

 _ **And erm I am NOT googling other words for Ass.**_

 _ **Erm… yay. I dunno why I wrote my first smut for a fandom that legit has 1 fanfic for it. Like dude this aint gonna get reads even though I spent ages on it. Cries.**_

 _ **OH WELL.**_

 _ **I'M GONNA WRITE SOME HAIKYUU SMUT SOON. ERM. STAY TUNED I GUESS?**_

 _ **Love ya.**_


End file.
